Dead
by shiny mew child
Summary: Jack is driven to the breaking poit and snaps. It will not have a happy ending and will be only a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RotG. This is very sadistic. This will not have a happy endind, and it will be short. You have been warned.**

Pain. I was in a sea of pain. Not physically. There wasn't a scratch on me. How Pitch could come back so quick I don't know. Nightmares consume me, and I can't tell dream from reality. Have I even woken? Have I been in a continuous nightmare? "_Don't kill me Jack. Stop. STOP, PLEASE" Pippa pleaded. So much fear. I sliced her again and again, killing her slowly. Then it changed, though I wasn't aware of it. "Stop Jack!" Tooth cried. I killed her again. The other Guardians advanced murder in their eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL KOU YOU ALL!" I screamed fiercely. North slashed his swords, and I blocked them. But I was overwhelmed, and I lay bleeding on the ground. Everything blurred. I woke in a bleak wilderness. "YOU KILLED ME!" Pippa said. "You killed me," Tooth murmured. Over and over they chanted. Pippa, Tooth, North, Sandy, Bunny. It echoed in my mind until I couldn't think. I put my hand over my ears. It was futile. The voices just become louder. The voices became everything. This was the past, present, and future. Nothing else existed. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" I whimpered. I curled up as the voices became louder and louder every moment. Finally I snapped. Rage enveloped me in a red fog. I screamed and slashed wildly. _Bright light flashed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own rotg.**_

_I have faded away. As I dream these nightmares, I am lost. I haven't returned though. I'm not sure if I will ever come back. When I woke, I didn't return. Instead an illusion occurred. Things have changed, and they will never be the same again._

Rage still fills me. The voices in my head tell me to kill, so when I see the shadow I know is a living thing I lunge, ready to kill. The shadow reacts, and the man rises up, clearly surprised. My staff hits, and the man is hurt. Badly. Fierce satisfaction fills me as the voices urge me to kill. But before I can, I'm flying. I hit the wall of a cage, and the breath smacks out of me.

Pitch's POV

I was surprised when Jack hit me. I hadn't thought those nightmares could change him so much. Clearly I was wrong. As jack prepares to swing his staff again, I realize he will kill me. For a second, I'm afraid, Pitch, master of fear itself, afraid? In that instant, I'm aware that I've created a monster. Then the fear vanishes and I send Jack flying. I will crush those Guardians no matter what.

Jack's POV

Suddenly this man is talking about about some Guardians, about crushing him. I agree. I want to kill. After I have killed them, I will kill this guy. Perfect plan. I only hope these "Guardians" are stronger than this guy. " Who are you?" I ask. I want to know the name of this weakling I'm going to kill. His gold eyes widen, "Pitch." "When do we kill?" Again Pitch's eyes widen. He quickly regains his composure. " Now."

MiM's POV

I watch helplessly as Pitch kidnaps Jack, and as the Guardians search in vain. Pitch is in a different dimension where no one can enter. Even I can't enter. I watch as Jack changes. He lost his memory, and became a ruthless killer, and he has lost everything. He has lost his innocence, the Guardians. He even lost himself. I only pray that something will happen.

**Done! Actually, there is a way for a happy ending. HOWEVER! I will do the depressing story first, and then I will add a alternate happy ending. So review if you want. Criticism appreciated, I would like to improve my stories. Also, if you want, please give my ideas for my other story, cause I'm running low. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own RotG**

Jack

Jack smiled. The humans are baffled, dying every second. "Help! Please!" The voice floated up. He flew towards the voice. It was a young boy, about 17. A strange feeling possessed him, and for an instant, the blizzards stopped. He concentrated, and a white glow covered the dead boy. The glow pulsed blue for a moment. A single snowflake remained, and the blizzards began again. He flew towards North's Workshop, the Guardians couldn't hide forever.

Guardians

The Guardians were unable to search anymore. Their eyes were bloodshot, and they were thin. They wanted to keep searching but they reluctantly rested and ate. "Ready to keep searching?" Bunny asked. The Guardians nodded, but Phil came in just then. He grunted to North, who became quiet and solemn. A question mark appeared over Sandy's head. North simply led them to the Workshop's only TV, it was there for the elves, so that they wouldn't disrupt the Yeti's work. It didn't seem to make much of a difference. On the TV a weatherman was talking about fierce blizzards raging all over the world, killing at a unprecedented rate. "It is killing hundreds of people every minute." One of the Yetis turned off the TV. It was deathly silent. A cold voice spoke behind them.

Jack's POV

"You are the famous "Guardians" I have heard so much about I presume?" The Guardians are surprised. They seem unsure of what to do, to attack or not. Idiots. "Jack, don't you know who we are, what we've done?" The bird asks, must be Tooth, the tooth fairy. "Of course, I have never met you in my life." I say. They seem surprised. "Ready to die?" I say, bored. They are weaker than Pitch! Hopefully with so many I can al least get a good warm up in. I attack without warning, sending ice daggers at them. They dodge, except for North. _That's what you get for eating too many cookies._ I think. I continue to throw the daggers. Then I attack as well, and they can't dodge, not when I increase the number of daggers and attack as well. They seem to realize they can't dodge and go on the offense. I smile maliciously, and laugh insanely. I stop attacking and let their attacks hit. They seem triumphant, as well as concerned for me. They think THAT hurt? I laugh insanely again, and they seem confused. "You are pathetic, you can't even hurt me." I say. They are stunned, probably wondering why I'm not hurt, and why I'm laughing about it. I smile coldly again. They are scratched and bruised, and exhausted, while I'm barely breaking a sweat. Then Pitch interrupts, and I'm furious.

Pitch's POV

How? How could Jack be so strong? Even when I captured him, he wasn't nearly this strong. I have to attack now, when he is at least not completely rested and uninjured, though the Guardians barely scratched him. So I attack with my shadow scythe, and it hits. I can hear the Guardians gasp. They thought we were on the same side. Jack looks angry, and I gulp. For the first time memories resurface, memories that were previously locked. I used to be a hero, and, foolishly, I agreed to guard the fearlings for an eternity. I had a daughter! But the fearlings tricked me, and they rushed into me. For the first time, I'm myself again. Jack has recovered from his surprise, and is ready to attack. I attack with my scythe, yet it is golden now. I glance at Sandy, the only one, apart from MiM that remembers when I was a hero. He nods. I fight on with renewed vigor.

Guardians

The Guardians watched in awe as Pitch fought. He seemed like a hero. Sandy remembered when Pitch had been a hero. He had always hoped this would happen, but he hadn't thought this would actually happen. But they all gasped in horror and shock.

**Cliffhanger! If you want to, the books (Guardians of Childhood) have more on the subject of Pitch actually being a hero. No, I did not think of the amazing and wonderful idea of Pitch actually being a hero.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own ROTG. Does it even matter if I say that? You know, I own ROTG. Yes, I own it. You heard me. Joking. Don't sue, I want to have fun. Also don't sue me.**

Jack's POV

I grinned as my daggers speared Pitch from behind. He fell heavily. The Guardians gasped. I walked forward, ready to end this. I've played with them for long enough. But a boomerang hits me, and I turn around slowly. I gaze coldly at them. "Don't interfere, or do you want me to kill you slowly?" I throw 4 daggers. They dodge, but the daggers follow them. The first to get hit is Bunny. Then North, Sandy, and finally Tooth is caught. The daggers become large crystals, preventing them from moving. "_Can't have them interfering anymore," _I thought. I walked toward Pitch again. I held a dagger, and slashed down. Again and again I stabbed. Blood pooled on the floor. I turned around, and walked towards the Guardians. Tooth was crying. "Shut up you big baby" I said. "Don't tell her that you jerk!" Bunny shouted. I slashed the dagger across his throat. He sputtered, which made the blood flow fiercer. The other guardians gasped. They blazed with anger. I strode to Tooth. She started shivering violently. She desperately tried to conceal her fear. I smiled. Then I cut off her wing. She gaped at the stump where the wing should have been. My smile widening, I cut off her other wing. Then I slit her throat. This was too easy. I pondered who to kill first, North or Sandy. I walked towards North. He gazed at me. This time I cut off his legs and arms. He screamed. He died of blood loss. Finally I walked to Sandy. His eyes held nothing. He stared at me. I killed him too. Instead of blood, sand seeped out. I laughed. Then the strange feeling from before took over me. I smashed Tooth's and Bunny's crystals. Then I left.


	5. CH 5

**Don't own the famous, amazing RotG**

Jack's POV

I flew up from where I had slept. My dream still disturbed me. But I knew it wasn't a dream. I was finally back. That darkness… it had made me kill the ones I loved. I hadn't even stopped there. For days I had continued to kill. Now I was full of guilt. Little life was alive. Even animals that could endure the cold starved as the blizzards continued to rage. Eventually life would continue humans absent. Now I spent the nights staring at the moon, silent. I wanted it to end, but I knew it would never end. Suddenly I was aware of a presence beside me. It was a boy made of light. He was very thin. "_You are Jack frost" _It spoke in my mind, not speaking. I nodded. It wasn't really a question. "_I'm one of the Guardians, my name is Nightlight." _"If you're a Guardian, why haven't I seen you before?" I asked. "_I was up on the moon, playing and practicing my battle moves. Mostly I played though." _I nodded. "_There is still a way to set things right."_ Nightlight flew away. I didn't pursue him. Instead I sat and thought. I gazed at the moon, and suddenly I knew what I had to do. I flew to Alaska, in an abandoned cave. I brought out the snowflake from the boy. I also took out the tiny bottle of crystal dust, which had been the crystals that imprisoned the Guardians. I sprinkled the dust on the snowflake. It glowed a pale blue. I focused all my power into a blue orb. It grew unto it was the size of my head. Then I maneuvered it into the glowing snowflake. The snowflake turned into a pale blue dragon. It stood blinking, but there was no emotion. I made a blue bunny like the one that had made Jamie believe. I added a humming bird, a man, and a dolphin. Last, I made a tiny snowflake, the size of my hand. The bunny represented Bunnymund, the hummingbird Tooth, the man North, the dolphin Sandy, the snowflake me. Then I added a star, which was Nightlight. They floated toward the dragon. The dragon's lifeless grey eyes became a curious green. Now it had emotion. "You shall be known as Blizzard, not because you are harsh, but because life was found." I said. Blizzard chirped inquisitively. I was weak now, because I had given my power to Blizzard. I threw the snowglobe at Blizzard. The globe flashed a light green when it hit Blizzard. Blizzard was sent to a different world. I was sure of that, but I don't know how. Finally I died. I wondered idly what Jack would think. _"That is so weird"_ I thought.


End file.
